


Original Drabbles, Poetry and other such things

by DemonSheep (Malicei)



Series: Original Fiction [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Drabbles, Multi, Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicei/pseuds/DemonSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles and poetry and oneshots to do with my original universes.</p><p>A lot of character exploration, cuz that's how I roll~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master of Puppets

**Master of Puppets**

**Master**

He calls everyone poppet, and means it. But he also means _puppet._

He's genuine in his affection for others because nothing they can say or do can touch him. When one is on a level completely on your own, the dramas and games they play where the normal people dwell don't matter at all to you.

This is not to say that he believes them lesser - just different. Their strengths and weaknesses, humans with all of their flaws - he finds them so interesting, really. Fascinating.

Really, when you take into account that he only has their best interests in mind, he doesn't understand why they object to the things that he does. Sometimes people just need a little nudge to get them going, sometimes a lot more. Does it really matter? He's not been forcing them at gunpoint, if he happens to have set things up so that his puppets do as he wishes without upsetting them by giving them orders, then isn't that a win-win? He doesn't need to upset them, and he still gets what he wants. Why should he stop his little games when they're clearly more effective and efficient?  It baffles him when people become angry over being manipulated, because it's not like he does it to hurt them. This is just the way he has always been, this is how he gets things done.

 And he does care for them. They are _his_ puppets, and he takes care of his own.

* * *

  **Puppet**

When he thinks about that man, he doesn't know how to feel. He would have died for that man (and he might still, because they might decide to sacrifice him as little more than a pawn.) He can't quite admit out loud that he still loves the man he called a brother from another mother, but he knows it's true.

It hurts more that all his assumptions and knowledge on that man are up in the air now. How can he trust that the things he thought truths weren't nothing more than the pretty words he wanted to hear? Does that man really like the lasagne he makes or has he just been pretending to get on his good side? Does he really like the stupid puns he makes-

"What are you frowning so hard for, poppet? Your face is going to stick that way, y'know."

"Wha- _you_."

"Me."

"What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't just enjoy your company?

He's silent as he stares, conflicted at That Man. "I don't know what to believe of you, anymore."

That Man actually has the gall to pause, looking confused. "Why? I'm the same as ever. Why should anything change just because you've noticed something I've always done?"

"Because that's just it. Have you been taking advantage of me since the start?"

"Taking _adv-_ _Nothing_ I've done has forced you into anything, poppet. My little games have always been my understanding of the things you would already do, and adjusting my plans accordingly. Your actions are out of your own free will, poppet."

"Then did I just not understand the sort of person you were?! Am I so blind that I couldn't see my best friend manipulating me from the shadows? Am I such a bad judge of character that I've willingly attached myself to a manipulative bastard?"

"Oh, _poppet_ -"

"How can I trust that everything wasn't a fucking lie?! Do you even consider me a friend? _Because I did._ Because friends trust each other, and I trusted you with everything I had to give. But it seems that I've been deluding myself into thinking it was mutual."

He laughs, and it is a bitter thing. "And it seems I've been played for a fool."

He looks up at That Man, and sees his terrible sadness reflected at him in the face of someone he thought he knew. That mouth moves, forming the words "I'm sorry", but he's _done_ with listening, and _done_ with being little more than a pawn. And if he has to hurt himself to do so, he will kill his heart.

"Goodbye," he says, "I don't want to see you again."

 

And the man he called his brother, the man mirroring his horrified heartbreak, has frozen still and shatters at his feet.

* * *

**Master of Nothing**

He stops calling people poppet, and he stops calling people friends.

 

A puppetmaster without puppets is master of nothing, after all,

not even himself.


	2. The Unfinished Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How 'bout a little poetry?

**THE UNFINISHED STORIES**

I've too many stories to be told,

Universes rattling around waiting for their turn.

It would be injustice to let their splendour die

without a foundation shaking impact

but

quietly and unseen,

faded until we all we remember is

What Could have Been.

 

But though they may grow to be immortalised,

I'm not.

Such is life.

They're too many lives for this

single soul

to birth fully formed.

 

This is not the way the world ends,

But one, some, somewhere.

The birth of a star is ceased abruptly

And a fledgling world dissolves.

 

I forget my companions

and the secrets they whispered,

never to be spoken again.

Maybe we meet again, but I no longer know their faces

except in that nagging feeling that I've forgotten something

That used to be important.

 

These are the untold stories,

left undone

Because I am human.

 

And still, I would mourn The Things that Never Were

That I could never bring justice.


	3. Hero Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like them vidya gaemz.

**HERO SYNDROME**

_Well met,_

_Am I not correct?_

_You are the one who has been_

_Chosen._

 

For the hoard - acquired on your numerous epics - you bask in is all the eye can see, dwarfing your humble dwelling with loot worthy of drawing the envy of dragons (and you even have the swords to slay one, wow!)

Although, I must say, I'm not sure why you need five hundred of the same clay plates - are you a collector, by any chance?

How marvellous, to have obtained each of your possessions on your travels. Please, Chosen One, humour my humble curiosity - I wish to know for what reason did you believe it wise to buy and carry five hundred of the same plate home? Surely, they cannot be of such value?

You say you obtained the plates from the homes you visited? Why, such generosity is heartwarming, though I suppose they perhaps felt a sense of obligation towards yourself, for you have saved the kingdom.

They didn't gift you the plates? I'm not sure I understand -

.

..

Ah.

Ah, truly, _petty thievery?_ I'm sure there are plenty who would be glad to reward you for protecting them, if you are in such dire need. Why do you feel the need to steal?

…simply because there are pots and valuables simply lying around to be destroyed or taken? Chosen, though perhaps it is not my place to speak it, I must tell you, it seems you are a kleptomaniac - a person compelled to steal. The destruction of property simply because it is there is also worrying. With the amount of battles you've seen, I would recommend you seek a healer of the mind - for your actions, I feel, indicate abnormalities in your mental state. _Not that I happen to be implying anything negative about your being!_  You are indeed a hero!

Er- there's no need to unsheathe your sword, I'm sure a mighty one such as yourself need not trouble yourself with demonstrating your expertise for the sake of a lowly commoner such as myself.

.

..

Why-why are you pointing it towards me? _Wait, hey, why are you approaching me like that-_

**…Hero?**

 

_"I'm not your hero."_


End file.
